The Library
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio goes to the library for a book. While looking for the book, she meets with others who also want that book! Who does she meet? And most of all...Who gets the book?


**This popped into my head when I was conversing with HellKaiser. That's pretty much it...I don't know about you guys, but my account has been kicking me out! Yeah. I don't know what to say about that. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _East of Eden_.**

* * *

"Where is it...Where is it?" Rio whispered as she read the titles of the books on their spines. She was at the library, looking for a specific book. The problem is that she can't find it. She has been there all morning and still no luck. She tried asking the librarian for help, but even she did not know where it was located. And we ask ourselves: Isn't she _supposed_ to know since she is the _librarian_? Apparently, she is the substitute librarian. She knows where all the books are located except for that one.

Rio sighed in frustration. She walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Rio laid her head and fell to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

_'That book...Someone stupid must have misplaced it again,' _Kaito thought as he rumaged through the shelves of the library. Then, a flash of blue caught his eye. He got closer and saw that it was Ryouga's sister. _'...Why is she sleeping in the library?'_

You see, Kaito believes that there are only two simple things that a person should do at a library: read and check out books. Sleeping wasn't one of them. If someone wants to sleep, why don't they go to sleep at their own house?

"Hey! Look at that cutie sleeping over there!" Kaito turned his head to the voice. He saw that that guy and his friend were talking about Rio.

As they began to walk towards Rio, the friend replied, "Hmm...Maybe we should go over there and invite her to-" The guy stopped abruptly when he saw Kaito put his arm around Rio's shoulders. He looked up and glared at them. The guys gulped and quickly left.

Kaito sighed in annoyance and removed his arm from her shoulders. "Why are you sleeping at the library?" he whispered. At that time, Kaito did not know that his question was going to wake her up.

Rio groggily sat up and yawned. "C-Could you repeat that?"

"I asked: Why are you sleeping in the library?" Kaito asked, annoyed that he had to repeat his question.

Rio looked at him with half-opened eyes. "I was looking for a book all morning, and I began to feel tired. Why do you care?"

"A library isn't a place to sleep at. If one is tired, one should go home and rest."

Rio looked at him in annoyance. "I'm not going home until I find the book I am looking for. And why should I listen to you?"

"I'm older than you."

"Just because you are older than me, does not mean that you are wiser-"

"So you are implying that people should deprive themselves of engergy accumulation in order to-"

"Look you!" Rio stood up and slammed her hands on the table. This caused her to receive many looks. Rio took note of those looks and quickly sat back down. "I'm staying here! That book will go home with me today!...You are lucky that I am low on energy today or else I would have punched you."

Kaito merely stared at her. "What is the book you are looking for?"

Rio looked up in surprise. "What?"

Kaito sighed deeply, trying to maintain calm. "What-"

"_East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck. English copy. There is only one english copy in this library."

At this, Kaito widened his eyes. _'...So I see_ _that we are looking for the same book...' _Rio noticed his expression. After she was able to read his expression, she widened her eyes. She immediately stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Rio glared at him. "I am getting that book first!"

Kaito also stood up and glared at her with challenging eyes. "It's on." And they both went in different directions.

* * *

"Thomas! I'm very positive that's the book that dad wants!" Micheal argued with his brother Thomas as they headed to the library.

Thomas shook his head. "No way! There is no way that dad would want a book called _Feast of Jedai_!"

Micheal hung his head in defeat. "Look. We are here." They climbed the steps and went in.

Now, the first things, more like people, they saw were Kaito and Rio in opposite sections of the library. The brothers blinked at them.

"W-What do you think they are doing?" Thomas asked his brother.

Micheal shrugged. "I don't know. Nevermind them. Let's just go look for the book." So Thomas followed his brother to the front desk.

**Meanwhile...**

_'I have got to find it...! I have to...There is no way that Kaito will leave with that book in his hands!' _Rio quickly read the title of each book. _'I can't believe people of today! Don't they know that the english books belong in the english section?!'_

"I have to find it!" Rio declared.

"You have to find what?"

Rio turned around to see Thomas and Micheal. She smiled sheepishly at them. "Oh just this book in english! What about you guys? What are you guys doing here?"

"Coincedently, also looking for an english book. Our father told us to look for it. Maybe we can help each other out!" Micheal suggested.

Rio smiled. "That sounds fine! What's the title of the book?"

"_East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck!"

Rio widened then narrowed her eyes. The brothers got confused. Why did she turn like that? They were completely perplexed when she glared at them. "Never! I will take that book with me!" With that, Rio stomped off.

The brothers looked at each other and then at her as she stormed off.

**In Kaito's Direction...**

_'Why is this book difficult to acquire? Hardly anyone in the city reads those types of books...'_ Kaito thought as he scanned through the shelves of the library. "Where..."

"Hey! Kaito!"

Kaito looked up to see Yuma coming towards him. Kaito narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Yuma was oblivious to the tone of Kaito's voice and just continued talking. "I'm just here to pick up a book for nee-san, and I saw you here! Though it took me quite a while..." Yuma trailed off when he realized that Kaito was ignoring him. Yuma looked at him in confusion, but then he shrugged. "Well bye!" Yuma walked off.

When Kaito did not hear Yuma's voice anymore, he turned to were Yuma previously was. Then Kaito looked to see where Yuma walked off. He turned his head back to the shelves. But suddenly, Kaito whipped his head towards Yuma's direction. He saw what was in Yuma's hand. _'...The book!'_ Kaito ran to Yuma as fast as he could. He ran even faster when he saw Rio running towards Yuma as well.

"Yuma-san! Wait!" Rio yelled as she ran after Yuma after she saw what was in his arm. She then felt a presence next to her, also running. She looked to see that it was Kaito. That made her run even faster. Kaito saw her quicken her pace, so he did the same.

Yuma was oblivious to the whole screaming because he was so entranced on a book on dueling that caught his attention. That book made HIM run. As Yuma ran, he passed Micheal and Thomas.

"Hey Yuma..." Micheal trailed off when Yuma sped by them.

Thomas blinked. "Why didn't he-" Micheal gasped. Thomas looked at his brother. "What? What?!" Micheal pointed to the blurring book in Yuma's hand.

"_East of Eden_! Yuma has it-" Micheal was cut off by Kaito and Rio when they sped past them. Micheal narrowed his eyes. "Oh it is on! Let's go! Thomas!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Thomas answered. _'Man...If people think I'm scary, then they have never met my brother...'_ And so, they all went after Yuma.

* * *

"Where did that guy go?!" Rio asked in frustration as she and Kaito continued looking for Yuma. Apparently, he was able to disappear from their sight. "I just know he took a turn here!"

Kaito just remained silent. As they walked around, Rio saw something that would help them-well, her. She ran to it. Kaito did not notice as he was still busy looking for Yuma.

Rio walked over to the ladder that connected to the top of the shelves. She began climbing the ladder. When she got to the top, she looked at all directions. _'Where Yuma?! Where-'_ Rio's train of thought stopped abruptly when she finally saw him.

She began to climb down the ladder quickly..._too_ quickly. Rio misstepped. She began falling backwards. Rio braced herself for the impact. When there wasn't an impact, she opened her eyes. Rio looked to see that she was in one of Kaito's arms.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kaito asked while glaring at her as she stood up.

Rio glared back at him. "Looking for that book! I told you that I would-"

"Hey! Shark's imouto! Kaito! I didn't know you guys were on a date! Does Shark know?" Yuma said and asked as he walked towards them.

"We are not dating," they both said simutaneously. They glared at each other again, completely forgetting about the book. Yuma just blinked at the both of them.

"Oh well! Goodbye!" Yuma walked to the check out line. Rio and Kaito kept glaring at each other until Micheal and Thomas came up to them.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Yuma?!" That question broke Kaito and Rio out of their trance. They looked at the Arclight Brothers and at Yuma alllllllllllll the way to the check out line. Thomas and Micheal followed their gazes.

Simutaneously, they all shouted, "YUMAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

What happened after that? Well. First of all, they all, minus Yuma, got banned from the library for three weeks for causing such a ruckus. Second of all, Yuma checked out that book for his older sister Akari. _She_ was the one who "misplaced" that book. According to Yuma, she put it in a different place so no one would get it. Akari couldn't check it out at that time because she forgot her library card. They decided to all walk Yuma home.

"After Akari-san is done with that book, I will-"

"I'm sorry Rio, but you are going to have to wait-"

"Sorry to both of you guys, but we all know that elders go first! So in that case-"

"No way! I was there the whole morning looking for it! I deserve to-"

"The whole morning? You were sleeping most of the time-"

And the arguments continued until Kaito and Rio were the only ones left. Kaito, being a gentlemen, walked Rio to her house.

"Today was fun, don't you think?" Rio commented as they were walking.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "For you it might have been. But today is not a day I am proud of."

Rio smirked. "Let me guess. This is the first time that you have ever gotten banned from a public place in your life."

Kaito glared at her while she sighed. "Thank you." Kaito looked at her in mild surprise. Rio saw his expression. "What? You forgot why?"

Kaito pondered for a moment when he remembered. "I see...It was nothing...You were foolish-"

"Shut up! I do not have any energy right now to argue with you..."

"You seemed to not have any energy _today _except for getting that book."

Rio smiled. "Yeah...That book..." They finally arrived to Rio's house. "Thanks for walking me here."

Kaito turned around. "No problem." He began walking away when Rio yelled something at him.

"Let's settle on who gets that book with a duel!" Even though Kaito knew that Rio could not see him, he smirked.

"I agree."

* * *

**Finished!...I'm tired...This is a break story from "Barian's Switch". I put _East of Eden_ because that's the book I have to finish reading before the 18th...Yeah...I'm in trouble...I'm barely halfway through...Can I make it in time? Yes I...I'll try! If I forgot something...Yeah...You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
